Woody
Woody (also known as "Sheriff Woody"; full name Woody Pride) is the main protagonist in the Toy Story series. In each film, Woody leaves Andy's room (where Woody and the other toys live) and ventures out into the world. There have been many toys made of Woody, the most popular being his kind, a pull-string doll. Woody currently makes daily appearances in the Toy Story Midway Mania! attraction at both Disney's California Adventure in Anaheim, California and Disney's Hollywood Studios in Orlando, Florida. ''Toy Story'' In the first Toy Story, Woody is Andy's favorite toy and is the leader of Andy's toys. He regularly holds meetings for the other toys concerning Andy's birthday, Christmas, moving situations, yard sales, etc. He has random bouts of jealousy, anger, frustration, and feelings of inadequacy regarding his role through out the first movie. This was seen a lot when Buzz arrived. Because of this, they had a rivalry, but despite any problems the both of them had, they became best friends and both take charge of Andy's room. ''Toy Story 2'' In Toy Story 2, Woody was supposed to go with Andy to Cowboy Camp but Andy accidentally rips his arm and leaves him. Woody was stolen after saving Wheezy from a yard sale. Shortly after, he meets his Roundup gang: Bullseye, Jessie, and The Prospector. He then finds out that he was the star of a popular late 1950's TV show called Woody's Roundup. Woody initially intends to go back to Andy, making Jessie bitter and resentful, but gradually warms up to go to the toy museum with the Roundup gang. Ultimately, when Woody decides to go back to Andy, he offers to take others with him. Andy later fixes Woody's broken arm. ''Toy Story 3'' .]] Woody is still very loyal to Andy and accidentally donated to Sunnyside Daycare. Unlike the other toys, Woody doesn't want to start a new life in Sunnyside and leaves his friends to go back to Andy, who plans on taking him to college. On his way back to Andy, he is found and taken home by a 4-year old girl named Bonnie Anderson. Though Woody enjoys playtime with Bonnie and meeting with her toys, he still wants to go home to Andy. When he mentions Sunnyside, Bonnie's toys take him to Chuckles the Clown, who explains that he, along with two other toys, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear and Big Baby, once belonged to a sweet girl named Daisy, who accidentally left them in a park. Lotso, Chuckles and Big Baby eventually made their way back to Daisy, only to find that Daisy had replaced Lotso with another one, turning the pink bear bitter and ruthless. They found Sunnyside, and Lotso and Big Baby rose to power quickly, turning the daycare into a toy prison, while Chuckles had been taken home by Bonnie. Woody realizes he has to go back to Sunnyside to save his imprisoned friends, so he stows away inside Bonnie's backpack. He gets tips on how to escape Sunnyside with the help of the Chatter Telephone, and once he reunites with his friends, he formulates a plan on helping the toys escape. Upon learning that Lotso has reset Buzz into thinking he is a Space Ranger once again, Woody decides to fix Buzz, but they end up resetting him into a Spanish version of his deluded self. Despite that, Woody and his friends head toward a garbage chute. Outside Sunnyside, Lotso and his gang corner Woody and his friends at a dumpster. Woody tries to remind Lotso about his previous owner, Daisy, but Lotso doesn't want anything to do with Daisy. Woody then tosses Daisy's old name tag to Big Baby, who picks up the name tag and sniffles, "Mama." This makes Lotso snap, snatch away the name tag and destroy it, and poke Big Baby hard with his cane. Big Baby then picks up Lotso, throws him into the dumpster, closes the lid, and allows Woody and his friends to escape. Unfortunately, one of the Aliens got his feet stuck in a dumpster lid, prompting Woody to go back to free the Alien, but as he opens the lid, Lotso catches a glimpse of Woody through the opening. Hungry for revenge for being foiled and humiliated, Lotso grabs Woody and pull him into the dumpster just as a garbage truck arrives. Woody's friends jump onto the dumpster, only for them to end up inside the garbage truck as well. During the ride, Buzz is crushed by a TV, resetting him to his normal self and causing him to regain his memory, such as recognizing Woody (Woody tells Buzz that he has gone "beyond infinity."). After the toys are dumped at the Tri-County Landfill, the Aliens spot the claw and run for it, and Woody yells at them to come back, but is cut off by a bulldozer that plows the Aliens away. Just then, another plow pushes Woody and the other toys into a trench, and they end up on a long conveyor belt of garbage leading them into a dark tunnel. They see a set of shredders looming ahead and grab onto a metal object so that they hang from a magnetic ceiling, safe from the shredders. Just then, Lotso, who is stuck underneath a golf bag, calls for help, and Woody, seeing that Lotso will get chewed up by the shredders, drops down to rescue Lotso, but the golf bag, with some golf clubs inside, is too heavy for him to lift up. Buzz then drops down to assist Woody in freeing Lotso, and they utilize one of the golf clubs to pry up the bag, letting the bear crawl out, and Woody makes Lotso take his hand as the golf club he and Buzz are holding on pulls the three up to the ceiling, seconds before the golf bag is pulverized. Woody calls to his friends to remind them that they are all in this together, but they are not hanging from the ceiling. Hearing Jessie call out from the conveyor belt below, Woody, Buzz, and Lotso drop from the ceiling to catch up with the group. Rex then tells Woody that he can see daylight and that the toys will be fine, but Woody sees that the daylight is a glow from an incinerator that looms ahead. Woody and the toys run for it, but the conveyor belt keeps pushing them toward the furnace. Lotso then notices an emergency stop button, runs over to grab the lower rung of a ladder leading to the button, and calls to Woody to help him climb up the ladder. Woody and Buzz rush over to help Lotso, who reaches the button. Woody shouts at Lotso to push the button, but the sinister, cold-hearted teddy bear gives him and the toys a menacing glare, throws an insult at Woody: "Where's your kid now, Sheriff?" and runs off, leaving the toys to die in the incinerator. The toys are then dumped into the furnace, where tons of shredded garbage are cascading down an enormous bowl toward the flames. They try to climb away, but realize that there is no escape and take hands as they accept oblivion as family. As Woody continues to climb his way out of the furnace, he turns to see Buzz, who has taken Jessie's hand with his left arm and reaches out his right arm for Woody's. Woody, coming to realize that this is the unfortunate end for him and his friends, takes Buzz's hand with his left arm and Slinky's paw with his right arm. Just then, a light shines on Woody's face, and Woody looks up to see a giant claw crane suddenly appear from above, drop down onto the toys, and scoops them up. As Woody and his friends ride in the air, they turn to notice the Aliens in the driver's cab, where they have commandeered the claw to rescue the toys. Woody heaves a sigh of relief, grateful that he and his friends are all safe and sound, as the claw carries them out of the furnace, where they are placed gently on the earth. Hamm and Slinky express their desire to get even with Lotso for almost killing them, but Woody convinces them to forget it, believing that Lotso has been enough trouble and that he needs to be loved again as punishment, which oddly becomes fulfilled when a garbageman unexpectedly finds Lotso and takes him along. After the toys return home by hitching a ride in Sid's garbage truck, they clean themselves of dirt and grime that has made its way onto them during their escape and their return home through the garbage dump. After climbing back up to Andy's room, Woody heads for a box bound for college while the others climb into a box bound for attic, but Woody pauses for a moment to shake hands with Buzz, unable to admit that the two best of friends are now parting ways after all they have been through. The other toys say their farewell words to Woody; Jessie tells Woody that she still knows about Buzz's Spanish mode, which makes Buzz curious. After Buzz bids him farewell and climbs into the attic-bound box, Woody climbs into the college-bound box and takes a supposedly last look at his friends as they close their box, then watches through a hole in his box to see Andy's mother crying as her son hugs her. Woody turns to look at a photograph of young Andy smiling with Woody and Buzz in his hands, giving him a suggestion that his friends deserve a better place: to be in the hands of another kid he knows who loves to play with toys and will love having them all as well. While Andy turns away to say good-bye to Molly and Buster, he quickly jumps out of his box, grabs a sharpie and a post-it note, rushes over and climbs onto to his friends' box, and writes a message to Andy for him to donate the toys. Seeing that there is no time to make it back to the college-bound box, Woody stows away in the other box. When Andy reads the note, he decides to donate the toys, so he stops at Bonnie's house while en route to college and hands the toys to Bonnie, but when Bonnie looks inside the box for more, she surprisingly finds her "cowboy dolly", making Andy wonder how Woody has made it into the box. Bonnie wants to take Woody, but Andy is reluctant to give away his favorite toy, which gives her a disappointed look on her face. Andy then realizes how much Bonnie loves Woody, just like he has done during his childhood, and decides to give Woody to her as well. Andy then briefly stays at Bonnie's house to play with his old toys, along with Bonnie and her toys, one last time before leaving. After Bonnie is taken inside her house by her mother for lunch, Woody and his friends watch as Andy's car disappears down the road. Woody says his farewell to Andy: "So long, partner." He is immediately comforted by Buzz as the two accept that their life with Andy is now complete, and then Woody introduces Buzz to Bonnie's toys as the film closes. During the credits, Woody reads his friends a message from Sunnyside, notifying them that it has become a happier place for the toys there, but finds that it is written by Ken instead of Barbie, to his dismay. The next day, he is surprised to see the drawings Bonnie has made for her toys, including the ones handed over from Andy. Finally, as he enjoys watching Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi", the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me", Woody tosses Jessie a flower and Jessie catches it by its stem in her mouth. Specifications Woody was made in 1958, and stands 15.18 inches tall (his hat adds on three-fourths of an inch). His plastic components are made out of vinyl polymer, while his cloth components are made out of dyed fabric (with blanket stitch embroitering on his vest) and denim for his jeans. He has a pull-string gramophone voicebox, which has 9 tracks for each possible phrase. Toy Description From Official Website: Thinkway-Toys-Sheriff-Woody-Action-Figure.jpg|The official real life replica of Woody by Thinkway Toys Trivia '' credits.]] * What attracted Tom Hanks to voice Woody was during his childhood, he would always wonder if his toys were alive and moved around when nobody was in his room.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0114709/trivia Toy Story trivia] * Woody makes a cameo in one of the additional bloopers of A Bug's Life as a crewman when he enters the frame, holding a clapper-board upside down, to mark the end of a scene gone wrong. Flik would "return the favor" by appearing in a post-credits scene in Toy Story 2, only to learn that Pixar's first sequel was not A Bug's Life 2. * Woody, along with Buzz Lightyear and Hamm, appears in Cars as car versions during the end credits. Woody is a woody wagon. * While Woody is voiced by Tom Hanks in all the films and few of the toys, his brother, Jim Hanks, voices most of the Woody toys and him in the video games and Toy Story shorts. * Lee Unkrich, director of Toy Story 3, has revealed on his Twitter that Woody's full name is "Woody Pride," and has been since the earliest days of developing the original Toy Story. However, his last name has never been used in any of the three films. His name was based on actor Woody Strode. * When Jessie first meets Woody in Toy Story 2, she exclaims, "Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!" Abraham Lincoln's mother was Nancy Hanks, a blood relative of Woody's voice actor Tom Hanks, who is a direct descendant of an uncle of Nancy Hanks. * In the original story pitch of Toy Story, Woody had a markedly more distasteful personality; having the character of one whom had let his role as "leader" go to his head and had little compassion towards his peers. One notable example of this from the original script is that Woody actually throws Buzz out the window on purpose, and doesn't care one bit over what had happened or what the other toys thought of the incident. It was this poor choice in characterization that nearly led to Toy Story being canceled after a Black Friday Viewing. However, Pixar was given another chance, and over the next two weeks, they reworked the movie plot, giving Woody a more likable character. According to John Lasseter, they wanted the audience to be like, "No, Woody, don't make those choices.", instead of just, "Wow, what a jerk." * Woody is based on John Lasseter's Casper doll, as well as the Howdy Doody puppets from the 1950s. * The phrase "I'd like to join your posse, boys, but first I'm gonna sing a little song" was not spoken by Woody's voice box in the first two Toy Story films, however, it was originally spoken in a deleted scene for Toy Story where Sid tortured Buzz and Woody. * Woody is the only one of Andy's toys to "come alive" while in the presence of a human. * Woody has 229 animation points of movement in his face. thumb|300px|right|Woody in [[Toy Story 3: The Video Game Train Rescue (Level 1) ]] Quotes From Toy Story From Toy Story 2 References Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters Category:Toy Story (video game) Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Video Game Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Video Game Characters